Angelle's Lament
by Leh Star
Summary: Another victim in the Jeffrey Case, but what makes this victim far more interesting to the unethical Dr. Clarice Sanders, is the fact that Angelle was kept hostage within her home for weeks. If Dr. Sanders can't analyze Jeff the Killer himself, then she'll use Angelle's testimony to see exactly what makes this psychopath tick.
1. Chapter 1

Text on Audio Recording of Dr. Clarice Sanders taken from her office.

Voice of Dr. Sanders can be heard over the speaker. "This is Dr. Clarice Sanders with Ms Caitlyn Lane. Psychological Evaluation Session 1."

Another female voice can be heard from the audio. "What's that for?"

"This is just a recorder so I can keep track of all of our conversations. Is that alright with you, Ms. Lane?" Dr. Sanders answers the question.

"Can I get a copy?"

"I don't see any problem with that." Long pause. "Why don't we start with why you're here Ms Lane?"

"It's Angelle."

"You don't have to disclose your real name for our meetings."

"It's alright. You're not allowed to say anything anyway, and I'm sure Agent Gina already gave you my file on the Jeffrey case. Besides, I'd rather be called by my real name, you know, since you're going to probe me and everything."

"If that is more comfortable for you Ms La… I mean, Angelle." Long pause. "So tell me, what made you decide to come see me?"

"Agent Gina. I haven't been able to… adjust, recently. She said a shrink would help, but I disagree."

"And why would you disagree?"

"Because you're not gonna survive long enough to finish that paper on him, and yes, I do know what you and the FBI are up to, and I know why Gina hired you in particular. Your obsession with... him, would be deemed unhealthy by your peers, Dr. Sanders. Besides, talking to me is just gonna get you killed."

"And why would you think that, Angelle?"

"Because that's what happened to the last shrink who tried to probe me."

"Let's get on a happier topic shall we?"

"Whatever." Heavy sigh.

"When's your birthday?"

"…"

"Alright. How old are you?"

"..."

"Did you enjoy school, Angel?"

"….. Pass."

"Let's discuss your medical history."

"Okay, I'm on three anti depressants and anxiety pills, I have to take at least 1200 mg to go to bed at night, and I am diagnosed with acute paranoia." Angelle states with disdain.

"Good, that's a start. I see here that you have…"

"Stop. Just stop… You wanna know about HIM right?" Pause. "Before Gina dropped me off, I did a little research of my own. I know you've been following his case for years. So let's just cut to the chase here and skip trying to get to know each other. The less I talk to you the better."

Pause. "Very well, Angelle. If that's what you want to talk about, I am listening intently."

"I'm sure you are. But let me give you a warning doc. Stop researching him, stop trying to follow him, stop trying to get him to contact you. Trust me when I say you don't want him anywhere near you. He's sick and he would gut you like a fish without you being able to mutter for help. Your psychological research won't help if you're DEAD. I hope, Dr Sanders, that once I tell you what happened to me, you'll never want anything to do with him."

There was a heavy sigh before Angelle continued. "It all started a few years ago, right after I had just dropped out of college after my sophomore year. I wasn't that great of a student and having to work and study was just too much for me. So I had to opt out and focus on my job. I worked as a banquet server at some ritzy hotel and made a decent enough living for myself. I had a nice little one bedroom apartment and my two cats. It wasn't glamorous by any means, but I was on my own and it was nice.

I remember that night I had to work late because the wedding we were catering at the hotel went an hour and a half over schedule. I didn't mind really, I mean it was the night right before I had a three week vacation planned. My mom and my stepdad Javier were about to go on their second honey moon in the Caribbean over the summer. I agreed to babysit the kids while they were out.

By the way what floor is this again?"

"The second." Dr. Sanders answered.

"You should consider moving your office. This place isn't safe enough."

"I'll take my chances."

"Tch, your funeral." Angelle then continues. "Anyways I was actually really excited about seeing my family again, since it had been about two years. I had missed a lot of birthdays and holidays, but it just couldn't be helped. While I was in college they had moved to Tennessee where my abuela, who just recently died, left them a house in her will.

"Are you the eldest in your family?"

"Yup. Eldest of four, the other three are my half- siblings. There's Anna, the second, and the twins, Dario and Diana. Cute little bastard they are. I really miss them."

"I can imagine. How long have you been away from home?"

"Four years now. Gina forwards their postcards to me when they send 'em. It's really all I have left. They send pictures too, always telling me how much they missed me."

"Is that your only means of contact?"

"Yup. The only way, and I can't even send them anything back."

"Are you afraid to send them anything?

"Dr Sanders, you have no fucking clue how terrified I am to go anywhere. I'm not even safe in my own home."

"Are you sure that's not just your paranoia talking?"

A slight sarcastic chuckle could be heard. "Yeah, no. That's my self-preservation talking. I don't know what he is, Dr Sanders, but it sure as hell ain't human. I've seen him take bullets to the chest and walk away. Devil spawn. That's what my grandpa would call it, fucking devil spawn."

"You know, in cases of abuse, victims tend to see their tormentor as being omnipotent and omnipresent. They often feel as if they are always being watched and can never escape. Do you feel this way as well, Angelle?"

"Lady, let me clue you in on something. Jeffrey isn't fucking god. He doesn't know what I do everyday, he never seems to know how it is that he's able to find me, and it's not like he's putting in any effort into stalking me. Trust me, I know. The truth of the matter is, is that I just can't escape. He has a way of finding me again, like some sort of radar, I guess… maybe, I don't know. It's just that every town I seem to go to, he's already there."

"Isn't Gina supposed to research every town you go before placing you there?"

"It doesn't matter what she does, he'll just find me anyways. We could go from California to Florida, and he'd still be able to find me."

"She took you across the country?"

"More than once, and guess what? He's still there, waiting for me… every single fucking time. I just want him to leave me alone." A slight pause before she continued. "We're getting off topic here, where was I?"

"You were getting off from work."

"Oh yeah. I remember now. While I was walking to my car that night I had the hardest time trying to find my keys in my bag. I almost turned back around because I was sure I had left them in my boss's office again, like I usually do. I didn't pay any attention to where I was going and I had bumped into someone. I hit so hard that I actually stumbled back a few steps. I turned around and apologized, but the guy just kept walking. All I could see was the back of his white hoody."

"White hoody?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think…?"

"Yes, Dr Sanders. It was him. I didn't know it then, but that was when he picked me. Out of all the people he could've run into in the street in the entire downtown area… he had to bump into me. He was right there right as I got off of my shift. He just so happened to be walking by, some random asshole that I never even heard of just so happened to be walking by. There is not a day that goes by that I wonder, what if I was able to leave when I was supposed to? Just what would've happened if I left just a minute or two later? Maybe this whole thing never would've happened. He would've picked some other poor sap that was walking his way. It could've have been someone I knew, or not, but at least he wouldn't have ever been in my life. He wouldn't have been in my house, in my room, in my bed, and maybe I would've spared the kids some nightmares."

"Angelle. You can't blame yourself like that. Bad things..."

"Shut up, doc. It is my fault. It is my fault. I was the one who brought him there. I didn't mean to! I mean… it's not like I wanted those things to happen, it's not like I wanted him to be there… I just I just…"

"You have to realize, Angelle, that lingering on bad memories like that is one of the reasons why you are so deep in depression. We'll work on having you forgive yourself and you need to tell yourself that none of what happened is your fault."

Angelle gasps as the ventalation turns on. "Did you hear that?"

"Angelle, you are safe here. We are on the second story and there is a security guard at the front door. You have nothing to worry about."

"Hahahaaaa, that's exactly what my last shrink said, and now he's dead! Along with his wife and daughter. They're all dead. Dead dead dead. You'll be dead too. Maybe I can" Intangible whispers come from Angelle.

"Let's talk about your siblings, Angelle. You said you had three?"

Angelle's voice becomes calmer. "Yeah… yeah. Three. Anna, Dario, Diana."

"How old are they now?"

"Anna will be 9 in November, and the twins will be 7 next month. They'll be starting second grade in the fall you know. They are really smart kids, really, really smart. But we shouldn't be talking about the kids right now, no not now, they're not even in the story yet."

"If you want to continue Angelle."

"Yeah. So, after I got back home I packed my bags and got ready to head out in the morning. I had to wait a little while longer than I expected because Lorie, a friend of mine, said she would take care of my cats while I was gone, but was running late. So I had to leave late.

The good thing at least is that nothing happened the entire trip there. I remember my mom refusing to stop calling me every ten or so miles JUST to check on me. "Yes, I checked the tire pressure, ma. Yes, I ate. No ma, I already payed the bills. She even asked if I had my passport on me. I told her I didn't need one to pass state lines, but she told me I should have it just in case I crash and my license gets melted in the car fire. My mother's just as much of a nut case as I am."

"You're not a nut case, Angelle. You just need a bit of therapy to help you cope with…"

"Don't you bullshit me, Dr Sanders. Like I was saying, even though nothing happened during my trip, there was something wrong. I didn't know what it was, but there was a slight off feeling that I got, and it was constant. It was sort of like a prickling chill that started right at the base of my neck and crept all the way down my arms. There were points when my hair started to stand on end, as if my brain was telling me to be afraid, to be alert. It was trying to warn me of something, but no matter what it did, I ignored it. I tried rubbing my arms trying to make it go away, but it always came back the moment a car would pass by me, taking their headlights with them. I normally hated people's brights hitting me in the face, but for some reason, they were the only things that gave me comfort from the prickle."

"Did you ever figure out what made you feel that way?"

"Yeah, actually. The entire time, the entire trip, he was sitting in the backseat. He was waiting the whole ten hours up to Tennessee, and I never knew. That whole time I never knew he was there. I just… I just don't know how I missed it. How all of the times I would look behind me to change fucking lanes how I didn't see him?! He was sitting right THERE!" Angelle's becomes enraged and panicked as she hyperventilates before sobbing uncontrollably.

"HOW DID I NOT SEE HIM?! I brought him to the house with me! I drove him there myself! IT'S WAS MY FAULT! IT WAS ALL MY FAULT! I should've been able to see him! The poor kids, the poor kids."

"Angelle you need to calm down."

Session recording ends there.

Clarice Sanders could be heard clearing her throat. "Ending Psych evaluation for Caitlyn Lane, Alias Angelle. Patient seems to be suffering from PTSD through chronic anxiety, depression, and acute paranoia. There are thoughts on prescribing a stronger dosage of her medication, however more interviews will be needed in order to confirm the necessity of such actions. There is no reason, as of yet, to recommend institutionalization. It is in my professional opinion that constant supervision and regularly scheduled interviews with Miss Lane are vital in her recovery.

On the note of the Jeffrey case, there is now evidence to support my hypothesis of how he is able to cross state-lines readily and easily. Hitchhiking or carjacking seem to be his method of choice. However, his selection of targets is never constant. My original thought was that he only chose small family's, especially those with children. However, the seemingly random method of choosing Miss Lane has suggested that Jeffrey kills only for sport. From what I have gathered so far from Miss Lane's interview, I can only strongly suggest that he had allowed her to live through her trek to her family for "bigger game".

This new information may help us find and subdue Jeffrey, however, I cannot make any promises. I will need to gather more information from Miss lane during our next meeting. Dr. Clarice Sanders signing off."


	2. Chapter 2

Text on Audio recording of Dr Clarice Sanders.

"This is psychological evaluation session number 4 with Angelle, alias Caitlyn Lane."

"Do you have to do that every time?"

"It helps me keep track of everything Angelle. Now we can keep going with what we were discussing last time, you know, about your previous Doctor. It was Michael Mathers wasn't it?"

"Yup. He liked to be called Mitch. He coached for his nephew's basketball team, he was big on donating blood, plasma, bone marrow, spinal fluid, you name it. If you looked at his driver's licence you'd see that little organ donor sticker on the front. He did whatever he could to help. He was a really great guy. I miss Dr. Mathers a lot."

"Were you ever on a first name basis with him?"

"He told me I could call him Mitch like everyone else, but I wasn't all that comfortable with it. I couldn't even call my professors by their first name, it just seemed wrong to me. I wish I never met him though."

"Why is that?"

"Jeff got to him. I know that if we never met… him and his little girl would still be alive."

"Stop putting the blame onto yourself Angelle, it's not helping with your state of mind."

"I don't need a lecture on my state of mind, doc. The meds I take everyday give me enough shit as it is. So how about we drop the fucking issue?"

"Alright. What would you like to talk about?"

"I think I'm ready to tell you more of that story now."

"We don't have to rush things, Angelle. You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to."

"I do want to actually."

Pause. "Alright, then. I'm ready whenever you are."

Deep breath. "Um… When I finally got home, Anna, the five year old, was the first one to jump me right as I got out of the car. Whenever mom would call me, I could always hear Anna asking to talk to me over the phone. She would ask the same thing, when are you coming to visit, sissy? She was missing one of her front teeth so she had this adorable little lisp."

"She must love you a lot."

"Yeah. I love her too. I'm not the greatest sister in the world, but I try to be a good role model for the kids. The moment she was born my mom would tell me how big of a responsibility I had. I needed to do well in school, make sure I had a job, and always be the person that the kids could look up to."

"That is a huge responsibility."

"Do you have a big family, Dr Sanders?"

"No actually. I'm an only child, and it was just me and my parents."

"I remember being an only child. Now those were the days. Whenever mom would take us back to see our relatives, I was showered with all the love and attention possible and it was amazing."

"Where did your family live?"

"Pass… and don't ever ask that question again."

"Of course, Angelle. Please, continue."

"Well… Javier, told me to not worry about getting my stuff just then since it was like 3 in the morning. The twins were already in bed, and Anna needed to go to bed too. I still can't believe she was able to stay up all night for me. So I didn't come back for my stuff till the morning. When I went to get my things, I remember thinking that everything in the trunk and backseat were weird. Everything seemed to have been moved and one of my bags was open. It was the one that had all of the candy-bars and crackers in it. Which by the way were gone.

I can't believe I missed it, I mean… it was so obvious. At the time, I just thought everything was tossed around while I was driving and that all of the snacks I bought were just left at home. I'm typically that irresponsible. I can't believe how stupid I was."

"Anyone could've made those assumptions, Angelle. Serial killers don't happen often."

"No, but one happened to me."

"Would you like to stop there?"

"You know now that I look back on it, there were so many clues. Before my parents left, I kept hearing noises from downstairs, like someone was trying to open the door or a window, but when I would go down to check or Javier would go check, nothing was there. And once I saw that my car door was open when I got up in the morning. After I took my parents to the airport, weirder things kept happening after that. And I just didn't think anything of them. Things would go missing, especially food. Drawers and doors would be opened after I've closed them, or they would be closed after I opened them. I would hear the kids talking to someone in their rooms, but when I would go to look no one was there so I would put them back to bed and threatened them with a time out if they didn't go back to bed. I just thought it was the kids and my wild imagination. I didn't think anything would happen to us in my abuela's house. It was always safe and quiet in that neighborhood.

How did I miss all of those signs? God! The biggest clue was when I was tucking Anna into bed. She asked me to sing to her and her friend Jeffrey. She was clutching this stuffed rabbit in her arms so I thought that's what she named it. It wasn't anything peculiar, I mean that girl had a name for every single toy she had. She remembered about half of them and the ones she couldn't remember she just renamed. I asked her if Mister Jeff would like some warm milk.

I remember her looking at something behind me before she nodded her head. I looked behind me to her closet to see the door was cracked, but didn't see anything else. I asked her what she was looking at and she just said nothing, so I went to go get that glass of milk for her rabbit. I set it on her night stand before I started to sing her to sleep the way mom did when I was her age, I stroked her hair and patted her back. Just like mom.

I then gave her a kiss on her head telling her good night before leaning over her and kissed the bunny. "Good night, Mister Jeff." I said.

"That's not Jeffry." She said. "He lives in my closet."

"In your closet? Doesn't he want to be tucked into bed too?" I saw her eyes shift behind me to the closet again before she shook her head no. I asked why he didn't want a good night kiss.

She told me, "Jeffry doesn't sleep."

"He doesn't? How is he supposed to grow up big and strong?"

She told me, "He's already big and strong. He fights monsters!" She threw her hands in the air and started going rar rar rar! Adorable little shit." Long pause. "I'm glad I didn't check the closet though."

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't think I would've survived if he decided to kill me right then and there if I did."

"I'm sure you made the right decision."

"If you say so. I just… can't believe I brought him home with me. I mean… the kids… the poor kids. I should've been able to protect them. Why did he have to pick me?"

"How about we talk about them for now? Tell me more about your siblings, you said you had three?"

"Yeah. Anna was five, and the twins, Dario and Diana, just turned 2. They were all getting so big. Anna was only five and she came all the way up to my elbow, not that my 5 foot stature is that impressive by any means. Still. They were growing like weeds. Everytime I would see them they were twice the size as last time. They're gonna be as big as Javier, he's like 6'3". I come up to his waist." Quiet laughter.

"The night that I actually met Jeff… Was the scariest night of my life. I had put the kids to bed hours before I decided to do the same for myself. I was playing something on my Playstation trying to make myself tired. It was past midnight before I went to sl… bed. I was out like a light the moment my head hit the pillow. I was so tired. I was taking care of the kids for about five or six days, and child raising is hard you know?"

"I don't actually. I've never had the pleasure of having children."

"It can be a nightmare, but… rewarding at the same time."

"I can imagine."

"Anyways. I woke up to someone climbing into bed with me. I rolled over on my back thinking it was one of the kids. They did that from time to time, usually because of a nightmare. Sometimes I would let them stay with me, other times I would take them back to her room and stay with there for a little while. But this was different. I felt them get on top of me, and the bed sank way too low for it to be any of their little bodies. I looked up to see… that face.

That bleached white leathery face and bloodshot eyes and that horrible grin. He cut his mouth Doc. He cut his mouth from ear to ear. My heart hammered in my chest, I opened my mouth to scream but he covered my mouth so I couldn't and held his knife to my neck. 'How 'bout that good night kiss Sissy?'"

"He said that?"

"Yeah… and laughed in my face as I started to cry. I was so scared. I was so scared and I didn't know what to do. 'What's the matter sissy? Having trouble sleeping?'  
I tried to shake my head no but he held my mouth so hard that I actually cut my lip on my teeth. It made me cry even harder. I couldn't even fight back because he was crushing my arms underneath his knees so I couldn't defend myself.

'It's ok, sissy. Shhhh Shhhh. Just Go To Sleep.'

He then raised his knife above his head, that wild grin on his face, his laughter growing louder and louder as I struggled underneath him, trying as hard as I could to get away, to do something as he was about to stab me, looking at me with darkened eyes of madness. Then the door opened."

"Who was at the door?"

"It was Anna. She had a nightmare and wanted to come into bed with me. She saved me. Anna saved me.

And she asked him. 'Jeffry what are you doing?' She actually called him by name.

He leaned back a bit but didn't let go of my mouth. 'Hey kid. You should be in bed.'

'You should leave sissy alone, she'll beat you up!'

He found that incredibly amusing. He laughed so hard he grabbed at his sides and was trying not to fall over. I was too shocked and scared to move. When I found my voice I started to beg him not to kill me in front of my sister. I asked him to let me put her back to bed and just call someone to come get them. I begged him over and over again please, not in front of the kids, please leave them alone. Not in front of Anna, not in  
front of Anna.

'Sissy why are you crying? Did Jeffry hurt you?'

Angelle's voice starts to crack as she begins to cry. "I told her "No baby. We're just playing a game. It's gonna be okay. Just go back to bed. Sissy will be fine. Sissy will be alright. Just go to bed. Please go to bed." Sobbing. "Just let me protect you Anna, just let Sissy take care of everything."

"What happened after that Angelle?"

"He just looked at me and kept laughing. 'You're hilarious. Look at you, you're fucking pathetic.'

Anna crawled into bed with us and asked me to sing to her and Jeffrey. She wanted me to sing her her favorite lullaby. The one mom would sing all the time. I told her that she just needed to go to bed so me and him could have grown up talk. 'Don't be such a spoil sport, Sissy.'

He moved off my arms and put the knife to my throat. He didn't stop smiling, he was just playing with me. He was gonna kill me in front of my little sister, and I didn't know what to do. 'Well what are you waiting for bitch? Start singin.'

'You shouldn't say that Jeffrey that's a bad word.' Laughter. "She told him that that was a bad word. She didn't know what was going on. She had no idea." Laughter ensues.

"That's a bad word Jeffrey. That's a bad word. Ah hahaaa, haaa hahahaaa."

"I think we're done for now Angelle. We'll schedule another visit." Laughter continues.

/End of recording.

Dr Sander's voice can be heard clearing her throat. "Ending psych evaluation of Miss Caitlyn Lane. Subject shows no signs of improving nor deteriorating in her mental health. My suggestion for more regular visits still stands. Subject seems to have an obsessive compulsion of speaking to her non-present siblings every so often in order to comfort them as a defense mechanism for herself. I will have to look further into her mental lapses and may switch her medication.

Continuing on with the Jeffrey Case, there is still some speculation to be made on whether or not Jeff has a specific preference besides families with children. There is distinct evidence, however, throughout Jeffrey's past victims, that he stalks his prey for a time, many times within their own homes. I have reason to believe that he does not kill anyone outright until his fantasy world of a perfect family home has been broken by reality.

From what I could gather from Miss Lane and other victim's recounts, it seems that if there are small children present, Jeff likes to befriend them, even goes so far as to bring them candy or other small gifts, but is also prone to breaking some of their toys. Why this is, is currently unknown. I can only come to the conclusion that because of Jeffrey's known obsessive compulsive disorder and the need to feel in control, if the children he befriends do not continue to fit within his fantasy world of a perfect family setting he reacts violently. More evidence however needs to be gained. Dr Clarice Sanders signing off."


End file.
